


大郎，该喝药了

by Amber1012



Category: all等- Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1012/pseuds/Amber1012
Summary: warn：乡土，暗黑，没有三观，黑莲花美人婷，哥儿设定
Kudos: 3





	大郎，该喝药了

美人的宫砂原长在腕上，红艳艳的一颗，在藕段儿一样细白的底子上打眼得很。那日他惨白着脸去溪边洗衣，刚拿起捣衣杵，身旁的哥儿就嚷了起来：“美人，你的宫砂呢?”

美人的手一下子就缩回了半长的荷花袖里，把木盆端了起来，头也不回地跑开了。

村里人便知道他是被野男人破了身，风言风语了几个月，又见他的肚子渐渐鼓囊了起来。栖梧村地处偏僻，官府鞭长莫及，数百年来都由乡规民约管束，村里一点陈谷子烂芝麻的破烂事都可以传得风风火火，更别说这种小小年纪珠胎暗结的丑事。

几个德高望重的长者坐不住了，带着一帮人去了美人家里，誓要逼问这孽种的父亲是谁。美人缩在角落里一声不吭。他爹便嘟囔了一句，前几个月美人去山里采草药，一去便是两天不回，许是在那时偷的人。

如此便算是拍板结案了。

按以前的规矩，美人这种未嫁的哥儿怀了野种是要浸猪笼的，他爹好说歹说，也只有把人拖到了土谷祠前的德行牌坊下，亲手把那肚子里的孽种打了下来。那天红霞灿如织锦，把整个村子都照红彤彤的，土谷祠的大凉坝上围满了人，个个引颈张望指指点点。美人他爹挥着木杖狠狠地打在他腰腹上，痛得美人直在灰里翻滚，不多时，血就淌了一地。

此事才算过去了。

美人是他爹捡的，他娘死得早，全靠他爹一手带大。美人性子好，生得也招人，漂亮的脸蛋上配着一副恬静多情的眉眼子，纵使不笑也是个含情脉脉的模样，惹得村里汉子的眼珠子都粘着他转。没出这事儿前，美人就没少被其他哥儿背地数落，说他勾人，骂他狐狸精。如今出了这种事，走在路上连豁着牙的小孩都要用石头扔他、骂他浪货。

住在隔壁的傻小子和他一起长大，不嫌他名声差，帮他出过几次头。便有人传美人的肚子许是这傻小子搞大的，把他老娘气得东倒西歪，拿着苕帚打了一顿后，把他日夜锁在了家里。

第二年，美人嫁给了村里一个跛脚的猎户。这猎户四十出头，肌肉虬结得像块山峦，说是八字里带着重煞，犯了白虎，已经克死了几个老婆。美人出了那种丑事，身价自然大不如前，滑胎后身子又一直不好，有赔钱的趋势。美人他爹心里藏着事，本就急于出手，看那猎户赶了架满满当当的牛车来提亲，出手大方阔绰，便喜笑颜开地应了。当晚美人就被男人扛了回去，那把细腰伏在男人的肩上，几乎要被折成两截。

那天晚上，猎户家的院墙外围了一圈半大小子听墙角。屋里的破床咯吱咯吱地悲泣，猎户喘着粗气，把美人干得呜呜咽咽，像只病猫一样细弱地哀吟。

日上三竿，美人才从臭烘烘的被窝里爬了起来。黑漆漆的土房里只有一扇糊着纸的小窗，屋里堆着破烂砌着炉灶，充斥着一股猎户身上浓烈的体味。美人的头发乱蓬蓬的，嘴角也带着伤，是昨晩不听话被打的，他掀开被子，只见胸腹间没一块儿好肉，那对小小的奶儿上，满是青青红红的牙齿印。

美人吸着冷气下了床，穿来的衣服破得不能再穿了，便从一旁的衣服堆里找了件猎户的衫子穿上。大门被猎户从外面锁住了，美人从破烂的木格纸窗望出去，大好天光，猎户已经牵着狗上了山了。这时有人在轻轻地叫他的名字。

美人转过头一看，隔壁的傻小子正挂在院外的枣树上，傻不愣登地朝他看。说是傻小子，也的确是个傻小子，他小的时候发了高热，险些没活得下来，醒来说话就颠三倒四的，如今二十多岁的人，神智却还不如五六岁的孩子。

美人抽了抽鼻子，轻声说：“你在这里干什么呀……”

傻小子转溜着乌黑的眼珠子，好奇地问他：“昨天晚上他为什么骑在你的身上？”

美人便冷下了脸走开了。他坐到灶边，烧水给自己下了碗面，可刚吃了一口，猎户就回来了。

猎户正值壮年，又长久没有开荤，荒唐了一夜，晨起后还是心猿意马，早起本来准备上山猎个兔子打牙祭，走到半路又忍不住回来了。他不自觉地挫着手掌，感觉十指上还留着美人皮肉柔软的触感，滑腻腻的，凝脂一般。哥儿的体质本就敏感不堪，嫩穴濡濡软软，肏不了几下里里外外就会变得湿湿嗒嗒，虽然是个被人干过的烂货，上了床却像个处子一样软软糯糯地攥着枕头哭。想到这里 ，猎户就忍不住咽下唾沫，加快了步伐。

进屋时，美人正在灶台边吃面。穿着件宽大的外衫，没有穿裤子，两截细白的小腿就那么光着，明晃晃地打眼得很。见到自己进门，漂亮的眼睛带着惧意地抬起来，慌慌张张地说：“你……你怎么回来了？”

“这里是我家，我还不能回来了吗？”猎户笑得含含糊糊，伸手放下美人手里的碗，不由分说地把人按倒在柴推旁扒了个干净。美人挣了一下，蚊声说：“我还没吃饱……”

猎户笑了：“那正好，为夫给你吃个别的。”

猎户解了自己的裤头，扼着美人努力并拢的脚踝，摆了个双腿大开的姿势，就把自己硬得发烫的东西肏了进去。美人内里有些红肿，插进去便越发紧致，吸得猎户浑身过电一般地舒爽。

美人哼了声，想吐，却又忍住了。

男人沉重的身体压在他身上，滚烫的刑具捅进来，将他劈开。便又想起了那个夜晚。浑身酒气的爹把他按在床上，抓着他的头发往床头磕，醒来时天色大亮，他爹伏在床边声泪俱下，求他万莫将这件事说出去，可过了几日，还是摸着黑往他床上爬。又荒唐又可笑。

猎户抬头去亲美人的脸，却见美人失神地望着房顶，许是痛得伤心了。猎户难得心软了两分：“我不嫌你脏，你只要好好地同我过日子，生几个娃，我也不会亏了你。”

美人嗫嚅着：“放我走吧。”

猎户便沉了脸：“你再说这种话，我就要打你了。”

美人倒是闭了嘴，可一张脸冷得让猎户心寒。猎户的手脚也开始没轻没重了起来，每一下都捅到最深处，美人咬着牙，终于忍不住溢出一声细弱的哀鸣。

门咚地一声被踢开了。

“不准打他！”有人逆着光，天神一般地站在门口。美人抬眼一看，是傻小子。

傻小子大白天地闯进猎户的家，给猎户的新婚哥儿出头，可把猎户气得火冒三丈。猎户长久打猎，身子健壮，随手拎起一块木板，三两下就把傻小子打得头破血流，傻小子还没怎么还手就倒在地上不动了。猎户正欲把人踢出去，又担心这种不清不楚丑事说出去遭人议论，便在傻小子的衣兜里塞了个灯台，准备拎着去见长老，就说是入室偷盗。猎户走前转头看了美人一眼，刀一般的眼神像是悬在头顶的血淋的獠牙，狰狞又可怖。

猎户回来时只看到木窗被破开，屋内空无一人，美人逃了。

美人在山道上跌跌撞撞走到天黑，突然听见身后有猎犬的叫声传来。转过头一看，远处有移动的火光，是来寻他了。狗叫声越来越近，催命符一般往他耳朵里钻。美人穿着猎户的衫子，宽大得绊手绊脚，一连被绊着摔了好几跤。

爬起来没跑几步，一只猎犬便跃上前来，两爪扑到背上将他狠狠地按倒。那畜生龇牙咧嘴地低吼着，滚烫的兽息扑到他的脖颈上。

他还没来得及惊呼出声，一双粗布鞋就停在了面前。

美人抬起头往上看去，猎户面色狰狞地站在他面前，拿着火把，身躯如山峦般高大。

猎户打得美人在床上躺了大半个月。猎户封死了窗，换了大锁，美人哪里都去不成，左不过是待在屋子里挨肏，倒也闹不出什么其他风浪，年底就怀了孕。

有了身孕后，美人倒也乖顺了，连对着猎户也有了几分好脸色，甚至还期期艾艾地让猎户在市集上带些针线布匹回来，在家做起了虎头帽小衣服。

似乎真的服了软，期待起了这个孩子的到来。

一日猎户从外面回来，已是暮色沉沉。他走进院中，只见房中烛火微亮，晕着微弱的光，美人的剪影投在木窗的纸格子上，恬静又美好。他心头一动，从窗户缝隙里往里窥。灶台烧着小火温着饭菜，美人拿着针线，坐在烛光下给他补衣。

灯下看美人，越看越好看，更别提这个美人还怀着自己的孩子，在锅里给自己温了饭菜。

美人又变成了那个温温柔柔，见人三分笑的美人。猎户以往出门都会让人着意看顾一二，渐渐地便也放了心。猎户不再日日的把美人锁在房里，美人有时候也会出门，同那些生育过的哥儿聊天，一聊便是一下午。

入夜，美人伺候猎户洗脚。擦洗到一半，手指从猎户脚踝上的断骨处轻轻抚过，柔声问：“你的腿治得好吗？”

猎户的腿是几年前从山上摔下来伤的，当时只请赤脚医生包了几幅草药，没有精细地养着，骨头筋络都没有长好。

如今断骨处被美人绵软的手指轻轻地按摩着，直按得猎户浑身麻酥酥地痒。美人伺候得用心，猎户自然心头舒坦，懒洋洋地回：“许是治得好的吧，都这么多年了，治得好治不好都罢了，懒得花那些冤枉钱。”

美人温温和和地说：“听闻木须草热敷有通筋续骨的作用，我明天就去山上采点来，以后每晚给你敷上一剂。”

猎户眉头一挑，似笑非笑地问：“治这劳什子做什么，你嫌？还是又想跑啊？”

“你每日不是进城就是上山，山险路滑，再冷上一点，山道上都结满了冰棱子，你早上出门天都没亮，若是在路上磕了碰了怎么好？”美人蹙着眉头，像是委屈，涩涩地说，“如今你我已经有了孩子，我能跑到哪里去呢？”

见猎户沉默着不说话，美人便伏在猎户的膝头，柔柔地说：“只要我们夫妻同心，肯定治得好的。”

猎户面上不显，心里却有些诧异和感动，这个给他续弦的哥儿，虽然过去不干不净，但是现在却一心拴到了他的身上，要同他夫妻同心。他钳了美人的下巴，让他抬起头来，心里头暖呼呼的，开口却恶狠狠地说：“你以前怎样我管不着，以后若是再惹出是非，我……”

接下来的，却是说不下去了。

美人眼里洇着水汽，细软纤长的睫毛帘子地小小的翕动着，抖成了一张秋风里的叶子。猎户把他打怕了，积威深厚。他最近害喜，吃什么吐什么，消瘦了一圈，如今低眉顺眼地发着抖，真真是楚楚可怜。

猎户便觉得后悔了，把美人拉进怀里：“你若一直这么听话就好了。”

温香软玉抱进怀里，无端让人心头窜起邪火，猎户的手也就不老实了起来。美人挣了挣，柔柔地说：“当心孩子。”

猎户不懂何为欲迎还拒，只觉得美人柔软可欺的温驯样儿格外动人，像片小羽毛，直往猎户心里搔。便驾轻就熟地把美人按到床上，顾及着美人的身子倒也没做什么，却从枕下拿出一个铜托子，探进美人股间轻轻碾磨，插得美人眼角含波，躺在床上絮絮地喘。

猎户克死了几个老婆不说，连个把孩儿都没能留下。眼看美人肚子越来越大，心里也隐隐期待能有个例外，不想还是没能生得下来。

怀孕五个月时，美人流产了。

那夜没有丝毫预兆，美人本是好好地睡着，身下突然流出大股的血来。猎户连夜去找大夫，可请来的大夫也看不出个什么名堂，只说美人身子弱骨架小不适合生养。

这一胎便这么白白流掉了。

美人半月都不曾言语，日日都攥着自己做的小衣裳黯然神伤。猎户也只有笨口拙舌反反复复地劝：“你还年轻，咱们还会有孩子的。”

五个月的胎不算小了，流了这个孩子，几乎耗尽了美人的心力元气，一张好好的桃花面渡得如梨花般惨白，招人疼得紧。

美人出了小月，身体不如以前，便常常咳嗽。正值隆冬，大雪封山，猎户不顾旁人劝告牵着狗上了山，一心想要猎头狍子野猪回来猎户给美人补身子。

猎户年过四十，到底不如年轻时身子健朗，近来又得了头晕症，此番上山后不久，便感觉头晕目眩。一时不查，便从山崖上滚了下去。天旋地转间只有他那个温柔漂亮的小媳妇，跟了自己还没过上几天好日子，就要守寡了。

猎户昏昏沉沉醒来时，床边围站了一圈人，美人坐在床边，蹙着眉忧虑地望着他。

猎户想动，却动不了。他想说话，可喉咙刺痛，舌头也轮转不过来，发出粗重的气音，就像是金属刮擦，平白刺人耳朵。

赤脚大夫上前按了一下猎户的穴位，摇了摇头。此番从山崖滚落，猎户被一棵斜生的树拦了一下，虽然捡了条命回来，但是不知是压到了哪根筋，猎户浑身上下，就剩双眼珠子能动。

这下不瘸了，成了个瘫子。

暮色四合，美人送走了满屋的人，又坐到猎户身边。床头点了烛，烛光给美人染了一层金边，眼睫低垂，水光盈盈，真真美如洛水神仙。美人去摸猎户的脸颊，像是怜惜。

下一刻却是幽幽开口：“你怎么还不死啊？”

像是珠玉坠落，直敲得猎户青筋暴起。

美人用袖口去擦猎户额角冒出的冷汗，温温和和地问：“每晚那剂草药有用吗？”

又问：“我做的饭好吃吗？”

随后却是神色一凛，狠狠一记耳光抽到猎户脸上，声音尖利地问：“打我很好玩吗？”

美人冷着脸，居高临下地望着猎户。

“你倒是命大还能被救回来，如今既然行同废人，就慢慢等死吧。”

猎户说不出话，脖子也抬不起来，每天只能盯着房顶听个响。

美人搬去了隔壁的小屋，整日整夜不给他翻身，沤了猎户一身的褥疮。美人再不像以往那样事无巨细地伺候着，倒显得笨手笨脚了起来。不是在换衣服时不小心扯掉了猎户身上一块皮肉，就是抱不稳手里的东西，瓶瓶罐罐都要往猎户脸上砸。

有天晚上倒是贴心地给猎户灌了个铜捂子。可又不知怎的，半夜漏了水，烫得猎户身上燎泡连着褥疮烂了一大片。

猎户瘫得管不住屎尿，便常常尿炕，美人给他换洗衣裳时也觉得恶心，不耐烦时伸手便是一耳光，直打得猎户眼冒金星，心头窝火。

日子自然过得是生不如死。

一日正浑浑噩噩间，只听院中响起哝哝的交谈声，美人半推半就地被一个男人攘进屋来，两人跌跌撞撞地进了隔壁小房间。那屋以往是猎户他老娘住的，他老娘死后就用来堆了杂物，同他这间屋子只隔了面薄薄的土墙，连床都是贴着靠在一起。

猎户抬不起头来，只有竖着耳朵听，便听到隔壁传来唇舌磨蹭的渍渍水声，连衣衫簌簌的声音都清晰可闻。

顿时气得双目血红，恨得咬牙切齿！

他想开口骂，可喉咙间就像是有沙砾滚过，只能面目歪斜，流着口水发出“呵哧呵哧”的气音。

猎户布满血丝的眼死死地盯着灰色的床帐，汗水并着口水一路流进脖颈里。

太近了。

他听见那男人用粗粝的大手在美人细腻的皮肉沙沙地摩挲，又听破床吱嘎地摇晃了起来。男人粗嘎地喘息着，把美人干得呜呜咽咽，并着交合撞击发出的啪啪水声，在猎户耳边如同角鼓一般地轰鸣。

一墙之隔，就好像那两人正躺在自己的枕边堂而皇之地欢好。

猎户怒火中烧，又心如羽挠，仿佛真真切切地看到了美人满溢情欲地张着双腿，屁股里含着男人的阳根，任由男人急促凶猛地在自己濡湿泥泞的肉穴里肏弄。

耳鬓厮磨，热汗涔涔。

真是……贱！

入了夜，那男人终于走了，美人端着一碗冷透了的米糊来喂猎户。他坐到床边，眼中春水盈盈，乌发散了几缕贴在脸侧和脸侧，是被汗湿了。

猎户不张嘴。

美人眉头一挑，温温柔柔地放下碗说：“不吃也好，倒省了我的事了。”

他拢了下耳间的碎发，轻轻地说：“这样看着我作什么？以往你不在家时，日日都有人来呢，看多了也就习惯了。”

“贱……贱人……”猎户流着口水，含糊地说。

美人温驯的神色突然一滞，反手就是一耳光，抽得猎户鼻血横流，再也说不出话来。

“辱我，囚我，动辄打我，你们这些畜生、猪狗不如的东西，有什么资格骂我贱？！”

咄咄逼人，状若癫狂，同以往温声细语的美人判若两人。

“你让人暗中看顾我，可知他们是怎样看顾的？”美人厉声讥道：“你年逾四十膝下无一儿半女，却还指望我为你生子？我不知那个孽种是谁的，但无论如何都不可能是你的！”

美人发泄了一通怒火，剧烈起伏的胸口也慢慢平复了下来。他用手帕擦去猎户横流的鼻血，淡淡地说：“你还能说得出话来，看来又要喝药了。”

Tbc


End file.
